


The Tooth Fairy Adventure

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Jamie's first tooth is about to fall and it's a whole adventure.





	The Tooth Fairy Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanvers223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers223/gifts).

> Sophie I hope you enjoy this gift! English is not my main language, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Day 1**

Maggie opened her eyes to the soft sun rays coming through the closed curtains in her bedroom. She stretched her body and looked over her nightstand to see the time; 6:12 am.

She grunted softly because all her body wanted was to stay in bed and sleep more, but she knew she couldn't.

A warm body pressed to her back made her smile. She turned slowly to face Alex deep asleep under the fluffy bedspread.

Alex was on her belly with the bed sheet covering half her naked torso. Her bare back and shoulders exposed in the soft morning light. Maggie’s smile fell when she remembered the reason for it. Last night Alex had come late from a rough mission all bruised, and Maggie spent the night massaging her bruises until her wife fell asleep from exhaustion and pain.

Maggie kissed Alex's cheek carefully and slowly rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Sitting on the toilet with her eyes closed, Maggie heard small steps coming near her.

She sighed and counted to 3 before opening her eyes.

There in the bathroom door, stood a tiny version of her. With beautiful brown hair falling all over her face and an oversized Frozen shirt that fell over one shoulder, she looked adorable.

"Hi, baby," Maggie said softly.

"I'm up," Jamie shrugged.

"I can see that" Maggie chuckled at her daughter.

Jamie shrugged again and stood there, looking at Maggie expectantly.

"Mommy is in the toilet, sweetheart," Maggie continued.

"I know," Jamie nodded, "I want pancakes today."

Maggie sighed in defeat because, of course, she lost all rights to privacy five years ago when she gave birth to her daughter.

"Alright, but we got to be very quiet so Mama can sleep a little longer," Maggie said, pushing a bright pink step-stool over to Alex's side of the sink so Jamie can step in to brush her teeth.

When Maggie finished with the toilet, she washed her hands and helped put toothpaste on Jamie's toothbrush.

When Maggie started getting ready to brush her teeth on her side of the sink, Jamie whimpered and droped the toothbrush with a painful expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Maggie asked, worriedly.

Jamie took her hand to her mouth and looked up at Maggie.

"Let me see; you bit your tongue?" Maggie asked, cupping Jamie's chin.

Jamie shook her head and opened her mouth for Maggie to see.

One of her front teeth appeared bloody and loose.

"Oh, you are going to lose your first tooth!" Maggie said, excitedly.

Jamie frowned, "Now?!" she asked horrified.

Maggie laughed and kissed her forehead, "Not today, but in a couple of days."

"But it hurts," Jamie grumbled.

"I know, but you are a big girl, you can do it," Maggie said, turning the girl around to the sink, "Come on, brush your teeth carefully and I will make you a delicious oatmeal, so it doesn't hurt"

An hour later, Jamie sat in the dining table, eating her oatmeal and watching Frozen for the hundredth time in her Ipad.

Maggie was making an omelet when she heard Alex coming down the stairs. She turned to see Alex carrying a sleepy baby boy dressed in blue striped pajama in her arms

"Morning munchkin," Alex said, kissing the top of Jamie's head.

Jamie gasped dramatically and turned in her chair, "I am losing a tooth!"

Alex chuckled and looked up at Maggie, confused.

"She has a loose tooth," Maggie said, walking over to take the toddler in Alex's arms who was giving her grabby hands.

"Oh, that's awesome," Alex crouched in front of her daughter, "Can I see?"

"But you can’t pull it out," Jamie said with a raised eyebrow.

Alex laughed, "Of course I won't."

Jamie opened her mouth, and Alex wiggled the small tooth carefully, "We need to keep checking on it every day," she said, kissing Jamie's nose.

"How long will it take to fall?" Jamie asked

"Maybe 5 days, more or less," Alex replied with a wink.

Walking over to Maggie, who was fighting with their 1yr old boy who wanted several spoons of oatmeal at the same time, Alex kissed her temple.

“Morning” She said

"There is a pot of coffee and a freshly made omelet," Maggie said, wiping the little boy's face.

"What about you?" Alex asked, pouring coffee in her mug.

The boy smacked the spoon full of oatmeal from Maggie's hand, "Later" Maggie sighed, wiping the boy's hands and face again.

"Hey," Alex said with a smile, standing next to Maggie.

"Hey you," Maggie replied, kissing Alex softly on the mouth.

"Mmmmooooo," The boy said, clapping his tiny hands.

"More, yes I know," Maggie rolled her eyes and took another spoon of oatmeal safely in his mouth.

**Day 2**

Maggie came home from work to find Alex cooking and their son Charlie sitting in his high chair.

"Hey," She said, shrugging her jacket off.

"Hey babe," Alex said over her shoulder, draining a bowl of pasta in the sink, “Dinner is almost ready.”

"Hi my Charlie boy," Maggie kissed his chubby cheeks.

The boy lifted his small arms and grinned at Maggie, "Up" he said in his sweet voice.

"Oh no, you stay there while I change my clothes," Maggie said.

Before the toddler could complain, Alex placed a handful of cooked pasta on his high-chair table, and he immediately started to pick them up and take them into his mouth.

Maggie started walking towards the stairs when something caught her eyes. In the living room, their daughter was sitting upside down with her head hanging from the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Watching cartoons," Jamie said nonchalantly.

"Why upside-down?" Maggie questioned.

"Because maybe my tooth can fall easier," Jamie said.

"Alright," Maggie chuckled, scooping the girl up and sitting her back on the sofa, "Your head is going to hurt. No more upside-down."

Jamie wiggled her tooth and frowned, "Still there."

"Yes, it is," Maggie cupped her chin and leaned closer to take a look.

"Mmmmoooo" Charlie's shout came from the kitchen, making Maggie laugh at her son's appetite.

"Oh my god kid, you are definitely a Danvers," Alex said, giving more pasta to the hungry toddler.

Maggie smiled at the memory of the day Alex came home from a very dangerous mission and decided that she wanted to accept John’s offer of being Director so she can give birth to their next child.

A year later, they were welcoming a gorgeous healthy boy with brown hair, freckled nose, and green eyes.

Maggie looked back at Jamie who was still wiggling her tooth, "Take your hand off your mouth and go watch your hands, dinner is almost ready,” she said.

Jamie slumped on the sofa with a dramatic sigh, "But my tooth hurts,"

"Mama made mashed potato just for you," Maggie replied and the little girl brightened up at that.

That night, Alex was woken up by Jamie's scream. After making sure Charlie was still asleep, she went to check on her daughter.

"What's wrong, munchkin?" Alex asked softly, sitting on the girl's bed.

Jamie was breathing heavily, clinging tight to her stuffed Elsa doll.

"I dreamed that I swallowed my tooth," Jamie cried.

"Oh no baby," Alex pulled the girl in her lap and hugged her tight, "That's not going to happen."

Jamie wiped her tears and took her small finger to her mouth, "It's still there," she confirmed with relief.

Alex kissed her forehead and pushed her gently back in the bed. She took Elsa and placed it back in Jamie's arms, "How about you dream about a beautiful tooth fairy coming in to leave you a reward for your tooth?"

"Beautiful like Elsa?" Jamie asked with a smile, her nose still red from crying.

"Beautiful like you," Alex whispered and kissed her little nose.

"I love you, mama," Jamie yawned.

"I love you too munchkin" Alex kissed her one more time before leaving the room.

**Day 3**

On the third day, Jamie walked purposely towards Charlie's play area in the living room with a book under her arm.

She was missing one shoe, but she did not matter for she had more important things to do.

Opening the baby cage, Jamie walked inside and dropped the book on the soft floor.

She looked at Charlie, who was happily stacking up his blocks.

"Charlie, I need your help," Jamie asked seriously.

The toddler, wearing only his diaper and sucking on his pacifier, looked up at his sister for a second and then continued playing with his blocks.

Jamie rolled her eyes at her brother's lack of interest and dropped on the floor to open the book on a specific page.

The book was a gift from Grandma Eliza, and it was a children's book about Teeth growth and hygiene.

"Aha!" Jamie said when she found the page she was looking for.

The picture on the page was a drawing of a baby with his mouth wide open, and small bubbles with information came from various parts of the mouth.

"Open your mouth, Charlie" Jamie asked seriously.

Charlie continued playing with his blocks.

"Charlie, I am talking to you" Jamie crossed her arms on her chest with an authoritative tone.

The boy looked over his shoulder again and smiled at his sister but continued playing with his favorite toys in the whole world, blocks.

Jamie stood up, wearing only one shoe, purple shorts, and a white shirt with Olaf on her chest and a ponytail that begged for a comb.

"You have to obey me," Jamie stumped her sock-clad foot on the floor.

"I hope you are not talking to your brother like that," The voice of one of her mother’s came from somewhere in the house.

Jamie knelt, "Lay down, Charlie, m'kay?" Jamie said softly.

She gently pushed the boy on his back and unplugged the pacifier from his mouth.

"I'm going to check your mouth" Jamie smiled at the confused toddler.

Charlie blinked several times as his eyes started filling with tears, with a deep breath and a big pout, he wailed hard.

Maggie came running to the living room, quickly relaxing when she saw both her kids were ok, "Jamie Sawyer, we don't force people to do things they don't want to do."

"I just wanted to count his teeth," Jamie shrugged with a worried expression on her face, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Only if he wanted you to do that sweetheart," Maggie said, giving the boy his pacifier back.

The toddler murmured some gibberish in disapproval to his sister and stumbled away towards his blocks.

"And you need to stop being so grumpy," Maggie swatted his diaper-clad butt playfully.

"He is supposed to have ten teeth, see?" Jamie lifted the page for Maggie to see.

Maggie sighed, "Yes, honey...but we need to respect people's personal space."

Jamie sighed dramatically, "I guess."

Maggie chuckled, "We need to brush your hair kid, and where is your other shoe?"

Before Jamie could reply, a familiar voice came from the entrance of the home.

"Hellooo" Kara asked, "I bring Pizza!"

At the mention of Pizza, Charlie threw his blocks to the side and stood up to stumble away when Maggie scooped him up in her arms.

"You know whose mouth you can inspect?" Maggie asked mischievously.

Jamie smiled and nodded, "Auntie Kara!" she said and ran away towards her next victim.

**Day 4**

This day was one of those rare days when both Alex and Maggie came home very early from work.

After a delicious dinner, the whole family was on the floor of the living room, playing and watching TV.

This is why days like today were Jamie's favorite days ever. 

"Catch!" Alex said, throwing a fluffy ball at Charlie who only giggled when the ball hit him in the belly.

Maggie and Jamie were playing with Jamie's collection of Frozen dolls.

"Catch!" Alex threw the ball again, making the beautiful boy giggle harder when the ball hit him in the belly again.

Charlie shook his head and lifted his tiny hands, "Up!"

"Alright," Alex said, standing up.

"Careful," Maggie said, knowing perfectly what her son was asking for.

Alex lifted Charlie from the floor and gently threw him into a giant bean-bag they had in the living room.

The boy squealed in delight and giggled out loud, "Mmmooo" he lifted his arms again.

Alex scooped him up and after kissing him on his cheek, threw him again into the bean-bag.

"Come on munchkin," Alex gestured for Jamie to come to her.

"I can't," Jamie exclaimed.

"Why not? You love it," Alex said, picking an eager Charlie up to carefully throw him again into the bean-bag.

"I can't because of my tooth," Jamie stated as a fact.

"Oh, ok munchkin," Alex blew a kiss to her daughter and winked.

Charlie stumbled back to Alex with grabby hands, his cheeks red.

"Alright, that's enough," Maggie said, intercepting the boy and taking him into her arms to shower him with kisses.

Charlie grabbed Maggie's face with his tiny hands and planted a sloppy kiss on Maggie's cheek.

"Aww kisses for mommy," Maggie said happily, squeezing the toddler tighter.

"Can Mama have a kiss too?" Alex asked, sitting on the floor next to Maggie.

Charlie nodded enthusiastically and leaned over to Alex to plant another sloppy kiss on her.

"Best kisses!" Alex said, ruffling his soft hair.

"Give a kiss to sissy," Maggie said, gesturing to Jamie who was sitting on the sofa behind them.

When Jamie leaned forward, Charlie closed his hand in a fist and punched Jamie in the mouth hard.

"Ouch!" Jamie cried.

"Oh no, no, we do not hit sissy!" Alex scolded the toddler who immediately knew he did something wrong and started to cry.

"Let me see," Maggie took Jamie's face in her hand.

"My tooth!" Jamie cried fat tears.

"We do not hit sissy Charlie," Alex repeated to the boy who now was crying with his face buried in Alex's neck.

Maggie noticed the tooth had loosened up and was now hanging by a thread.

"I think we can pull the tooth out now," Maggie said to Alex.

"No! It's not ready!" Jamie said, crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, look at me; it's going to be alright," Maggie said to her daughter.

"But mama said it was not ready this morning," Jamie argued back, "She said 5 days and that's tomorrow"

Alex sat down on the sofa next to Jamie. Charlie's cry now reduced to hiccups as he clung tightly around her neck.

"I said that this morning, but now since your brother decided to help accelerate the process, it is ready," Alex explained tenderly to the inconsolable girl.

Maggie quickly retired to the kitchen to look for a wet towel and Jamie's favorite juice.

When she came back, she handed Alex everything and took Charlie in her arms.

"Alright, you will hold your juice, and as soon as I pull the tooth out, you can drink it, ok?" Alex said.

"But I'm scared" Jamie cried even harder.

"It's ok to be scared, but I promise you I will not hurt you and it will be fast," Alex said, brushing some hair from the little girl's face.

Jamie wiped her tears and nodded. She reached for Maggie's hand.

"Ok, open wide," Alex said, taking the wet towel in her hand.

Jamie hesitated for a second and opened her mouth.

"I'm going to count to three," Alex pinched the tooth between two fingers.

"1," Alex said.

Jamie squeezed Maggie's hand.

"2" Alex continued.

Jamie shut her eyes tightly.

"3," Alex said, putting pressure on her two fingers and pulling out quickly.

Jamie gasped and blinked several times.

Alex smiled and showed Jamie the tooth on the towel.

"It didn't hurt!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly.

"I told you," Alex said.

Maggie laughed.

"It didn't hurt Charlie," Jamie leaned towards the boy who simply nodded, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Let me see," Alex said, cupping Jamie's chin to inspect her mouth.

Jamie grinned, showing a gap between her lower front teeth.

"Adorable," Alex chuckled, taking her phone from her back pocket to snap a photo.

That night putting Jamie to sleep was a challenge. The girl was too excited for the tooth fairy.

Maggie observed how Alex laid in bed with Jamie listening to the girl rambling about it.

She also leaned on the door frame as Alex gave Charlie his bottle of milk and sat on the rocking chair with him while he drank his milk.

After a couple of minutes, Alex carefully put Charlie on his crib and walked away.

In their bedroom, Maggie was sitting on the edge of their bed wearing a silky white robe while applying lotion on her smooth cinnamon legs.

"They are both asleep," Alex said, leaning against the door frame, observing Maggie.

Maggie stood and enjoyed the shimmering in Alex's eyes.

"That was a success," Maggie said.

Wearing a black boxer and a white t-shirt, Alex looked lean, strong and firm as always.

"Jamie was the hardest to put to sleep...she-"

Maggie's slow steps towards her cut Alex's words.

Alex gulped and roamed Maggie's body with her eyes.

Taking a fist of Alex's t-shirt, Maggie pulled Alex inside to gently close the door, pushing Alex back against it.

"She was excited, I know," Maggie said, pressing her length against Alex's body, "I want you so much," Maggie whispered with her lips pressed to Alex's neck.

Then Alex pulled Maggie by the hair and caught her lips with a fury that surprised them both.

Maggie opened her mouth and allowed Alex to claim her.

When she dropped a hand between them and cupped her palm between Alex's thighs, squeezing steadily, Alex swallowed a moan and lifted her hips, giving Maggie whatever she demanded.

Maggie tore her lips away, and Alex gasped unsteadily.

Reaching behind Alex to make sure the door was locked, Maggie walked backward with a seductive smile.

"Tease" Alex whispered, moving forwards towards Maggie.

When Alex reached Maggie, Maggie hooked her fingers in Alex's boxers and pulled them down.

"Take off your shirt," Maggie demanded.

Alex obliged and tossed her shirt over her shoulders.

Maggie traced a line over Alex's firm stomach with her fingertips, watching the muscles twitch with his touch.

"You drive me crazy when you do that," Alex said, standing completely naked at the mercy of the woman she loved more than life itself.

Maggie hummed and smiled as she continued teasing Alex with her fingertips over her stomach and her breasts.

"I still remember the first time I touched you like this," Maggie whispered, her fingers continuing their exploration of Alex's skin.

"Open your robe," Alex whispered.

Maggie tilted her head and smiled, "You do it."

Alex reached for the silky belt and pulled the knot open. Sliding her hands under the partially opened robe, Alex cupped Maggie's breasts.

"Oh," Maggie breathed.

Allowing the robe to fall entirely off Maggie's body, Alex circled Maggie's waist with one hand and pulled her close to her body.

Maggie moaned at the contact of their body and leaned forward to catch a rose nipple in her lips.

Alex jerked at the feeling of Maggie's lips on her.

Maggie kissed and sucked each breast before going up and attacking Alex's lips in a bruising kiss.

They kissed fervently, Alex pushing their bodies on to the bed.

As soon as their bodies collapsed on the bed, Maggie twisted their bodies, landing on top of Alex.

"You're fast," Alex joked, reached up to squeezed Maggie's breasts.

Maggie arched her back and moaned, rocking her hips against Alex's.

"Come here," Alex said, pulling Maggie down for a kiss.

As they kissed, Maggie pushed a hand between their bodies and reached Alex's sex.

"So wet," Maggie chuckled softly in Alex's ear.

"Always for you," Alex grunted as Maggie played with her clitoris.

Finding their mouths again, they kissed.

"Careful," Alex warned when Maggie teased her entrance with her fingers.

"Oh no," Maggie said, kissing Alex's neck, "I want you now,"

After saying these words, Maggie entered Alex with two fingers urging Alex to moan and squirm under her.

"Shhh, you need to be quiet," Maggie said, fucking Alex deep and hard with her fingers while her thumb stroke Alex's clit.

"Oh fuck," Alex threw her head back and matched Maggie's thrusts with her hip.

"God, you look so sexy doing that," Maggie moaned, watching as Alex met her hand with her hip in the middle of each thrust.

"Maggie..." Alex moaned and jerked her body as she came closer to the edge.

Maggie introduced a third finger, and Alex cried against Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie held herself up with her free arm, observing Alex as she came closer and closer to orgasm.

"You are so beautiful Alex," Maggie shook her head in disbelief.

Alex's beautiful pale face was flushed, and her freckles were on full display. She moaned, and locked eyes with Maggie and Maggie saw her focus wavering for a second.

"You want to come so bad," Maggie smiled, kissing Alex deeply on the lips.

"Please," Alex begged, her hand reached down to grab Maggie's wrist and keep her from stopping, "Don't stop."

"I'm not baby," Maggie said, increasing her thrusts.

Alex arched her back and gasped loudly as the ripples of her orgasm took over her. Coming hard in a shattering release, Alex cried and moaned, feeling the endless waves coming up and down her body, twisting each nerve.

Maggie pressed her forehead against Alex's and squeezed her pussy with her hand, still stroking her sensitive clit.

Alex moaned and clenched her thighs, trapping Maggie's hand, "Stop," She whispered.

Maggie kissed Alex's lips and dropped next to her.

"I need a minute," Alex said, breathing heavily.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," Maggie reassured her, brushing strands of wet hair from Alex's face.

Alex blinked several times, focusing her eyes on the roof. She felt her limbs numbed.

"All that because....our daughter lost a tooth?" Alex asked, her chest still heaving.

Maggie raised her head and laughed out loud at Alex.

Alex laughed too.

"No," Maggie said, caressing Alex's stomach with her hand, "All that because....I love you."

"I love you too," Alex said, reaching down to take Maggie's hand to her lips.

"I love that we have a home. I love that my children are your children. I love that you are my best friend and my wife," Maggie said softly.

Alex looked at her and listened attentively.

"And I love that no one can take that away from me," Maggie finished with tears in her eyes.

Alex turned on her side to face Maggie, "No one will ever take us from you," Alex said, caressing Maggie's lips with her thumb.

Maggie smiled and allowed a single tear to roll down her cheeks, "I know," she said.

Alex wiped the tear with her finger and leaned down to kiss Maggie on the lips.

When she felt Maggie moaning under her, Alex pulled away for a second.

"I love you more than words could ever explain," Alex whispered as a promise.

Maggie nodded and threw her arms around Alex's strong shoulders, "Then show me," she said against Alex's lips.

The next morning, Maggie was flipping pancakes while Alex fed Charlie with one hand and roamed through the newspaper with the other.

Jamie came running down the stairs, "She came!"

Both Alex and Maggie looked up from their doings to see a very excited Jamie weaving a $10 bill in the air.

Maggie turned to Alex and whispered, "$10?!"

Alex shrugged and whispered back, "That was all I had in my wallet."

"Oh man," Jamie spun around happily, "I want all my teeth to fall," she said with a dreamy smile.

Alex chuckled and matched her daughter's dreamy smile, but for a very different reason, "Oh munchkin, me too."

Maggie rolled her eyes and swatted both Alex's and Jamie's butts, "Go set the table, breakfast is almost ready."

Both Alex and Jamie walked towards the dining table as they laughed and chattered happily.

Maggie smiled and looked at her wife and daughter, and a strong wave of pride and happiness came over her chest.

"More," Charlie” said in the sweetest voice.

Maggie gasped and turned to the boy sitting patiently on his high-chair, waiting for the oatmeal that Alex left on the Kitchen Island.

"What you said?" Maggie cupped her son's small face in her hands.

The toddler smiled and said, "More."

Maggie cheered and covered his little face with sweet kisses.

And she came to the realization that no matter what, she had the serenity and the confidence that this world and this happiness could never be denied or taken from her.

Discovering firsts after firsts.....this was her family, this was her home, and she was safe.

She picked Charlie in her arms and walked towards the dinning table......Because yes, She also couldn't wait for their next adventure.


End file.
